South
by Fallen Snow and Sunstreak
Summary: The prey is fleeing. The Clans are no longer at peace. The dreaded Twolegs have returned to finish of the Cats of the Clans. But there is hope. Nine cats, each with special abilities of no other, will undergo a hazardous journey to the South. But how will a small group of cats survive in regions not even Twolegs have explored? R&R please.


**A/N Thank you to all the peoples that gave me the OCs for this story! (Ha, Guest, with too-many-to-count) Well, I'm posting this when nobody's frikking reviewing Bluestar's Wish, so yah. That's quite frequent, really.**

**Anyway, R&R please!**

Chapter One

(Silverbirch's P.O.V.)

Silverbirch blinked slowly in the darkness. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Slowly, she padded forwards.

A slender, blue shape darted between bushes. It seemed to be interested in Silverbirch.

"Uh…." Silverbirch crouched in fear, "W..who's there?" Her senses spiked as she detected a low purr.

The shape padded out of the bushes.

It was a cat?

"Are you Furlingbracken?" the cat enquired almost straight away. Silverbirch gulped.

"No…. I'm Silverbirch" she mewed slowly, and the cat shook her head. She seemed… angry with herself for some reason.

"Well. It looks like I picked up the wrong cat," the other cat mewed. Spotting Silverbirch's look of confusion, she quickly added, "You can know. You're part of the prophecy."

_A prophecy? _mused Silverbirch, sitting upright in curiosity.

"Yes, and quiet down, so I can tell you it." the cat meowed, as if she read Silverbirch's thoughts.

Silverbirch gulped and shuffled uncomfortably.

"By the way, I am called Bluestar," the gray she purred.

Silverbirch dipped her head in respect, and Bluestar purred amused.

"_The Two legged creatures have finally come. The prey is vanishing. The hostility is growing. Only nine cats, each with a skill of no other and a paw in two Clans, will find South. But South is large, and strange creatures lurk along the paths. Adapt and thrive."_

Silverbirch's eyes widened in amazement, finally mewing, "Who are the other cats?"

Bluestar looked at the ground, as if she was checking something, and meowed, "Cats you know well from Gatherings."

Silverbirch wanted to say more, but she snapped out of her dream. As she closed her eyes, the darkness lifted to reveal a starry forest.

Groggily, Silverbirch awoke to see a familiar shape prodding her. Bravestar crouched over her, worry clouded in his eyes.

For a moment, she was confused, but then she remembered.

_Bravestar visits my dreams._

"Erm, you had a prophecy…?" Bravestar spoke in his loud, booming voice.

Heads turned to look at the pair. The patrols obviously were waiting for her.

"Erm… not so loud. Let me organise the patrols and I'll be in your den." she whispered cautiously to her mate.

Bravestar sighed and gave in to her. Soon he was off.

Silverbirch padded outside of the den and sat beneath the Highledge. She let out a yowl to let the warriors know she was ready to send out the patrols.

"Dovefeather, you can lead the Dawn Patrol," she meowed as Dovefeather nodded.

"Scarletstripe, Blackclaw and Flamewing can go with you. Take Frostpaw as well."

The cats nodded and padded out of the camp. Now all was left were the two daily hunting patrols.

"Alright. I will lead the hunting patrol and Leopardfang, Redfoot and Flawpaw can come once I'm done with Bravestar." she concluded.

Several coos came from the cats surrounding Silverbirch and she felt her pelt prickling as she padded up to Bravestar's den.

"Come in," the voice sounded. Silverbirch entered and sat in front of Bravestar.

"So, what did you hear?" she meowed softly to the leader.

For a moment, Bravestar seemed confused by this. A heartbeat later, his eyes brightened with understanding.

"Oh… yes… I heard everything important." he mewed, not giving anything away.

"Will you…" Silverbirch was cut off as Bravestar meowed that he would help find the other cats.

Silverbirch dipped her head in respect and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hunting patrol to lead," she meowed, padding out of the den.

She walked up to the waiting cats.

"Oooh, what did you do with Bravestar?" Flawpaw sniggered, making stupid pouting faces before he was silenced by Redfoot.

"Don't insult your deputy!" the tom snapped to the apprentice, before turning to Silverbirch apologetically, "Sorry… I try, honest,"

Silverbirch sighed. "I guess apprentices get bored easily."

Redfoot nodded as Silverbirch led the way out of camp. "Where should we go first?" she asked the apprentice.

Flawpaw thought hard, before saying, "Near the lake!"

Leopardfang purred proudly. "Yes, we haven't hunted there for a while," she praised.

Flawpaw grinned happily, while Silverbirch daydreamed about her dream.

All of a sudden, she walked into a tree. Flawpaw sniggered, obviously thinking she was dreaming about Bravestar.

"Ouch! Er…" Silverbirch padded around the tree to find the lake. They had already walked that far?!

Leopardfang sighed and tried to talk to Flawpaw about the situation slowly, calmly and quietly.

Redfoot mewed to Silverbirch, "Shall we begin hunting?"

Silverbirch nodded. "Yes, let's,"

**Like I said, R&R! :D**


End file.
